Kaito and Len's Cantarella
by Dreamer-Cail
Summary: No, not shotarella, but a version of Cantarella that includes Kaito and Len's version. Kaito isn't sure about his feelings for Miku, Len isn't sure about his feelings for Rin. Kaito devises a plan. KaitoxMiku noncestLenxRin. Based on the PVs.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alrighty, this is my first fanfiction is forever…and it's a Vocaloid one :D. I saw a couple Cantarella fics, but to what I saw, none really included Len's version or the connection between them. So...yeah, this is what I did ^_^

****

Len stepped outside and into the garden. It was the same as always, such a lovely place to be.

He walked a little farther and saw Rin and Miku playing near the rose bushes which made him smile. He peered over to the bench only to see Kaito watching the two girls.

"What're you doing?" he asked, approaching his blue-haired friend.

"Hm?" Kaito didn't bother changing his main focus.

"I said, 'what are you doing?'"

"Nothing." He muttered.

Len crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You look like a pedophile."

Kaito turned around to look at him this time. "Huh? I do?"

Len chuckled and sat down next to him. "Yeah, you do. Now seriously, what're you doing?"

Kaito shrugged and looked back for a second. "Just watching the game they're playing." As if on cue, the sound of laughter erupted from the rose bushes.

"Sounds like fun." Muttered Len.

"Kaito, Kaito!" Miku and Rin ran up to the two guys. "We found this weird looking flower in the bush over there! We thought it looked like you upside down! Isn't that funny?"

Kaito chuckled. "Yeah, that is funny."

"Here," Miku handed him the odd looking pink rose, "you can have it."

"Oh, thank you." He smiled.

Rin turned to Len shyly. "We couldn't find one for you, Len, we'll get you one next time."

Len smiled. "Eh, it's okay, you don't have to."

Rin smiled back and followed Miku back to the rose bush.

He looked back at Kaito, who was still admiring the flower. "That was funny."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kaito," he turned his head a little more, "you've known Miku since you were kids, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," He shrugged, "just, she's nice looking, that's all."

Kaito's eyes shifted suspiciously. "Rin is pretty, too."

Len jerked. "What?"

Kaito chuckled. "I'm just kidding, and caught you red handed."

Len huffed. "I-I'm not- I didn't say that!" He turned away, "Well, I should be saying the same to you." That was the original plan, anyway. Make Kaito admit his feelings for Miku, not Len reveal his thoughts on Rin.

"I-" before he could answer, water droplets fell on the top of his nose.

The squeaks of girls came back out behind the rose bush. "Come on guys!" They called, "It's raining!"

Len looked back at Kaito. "I guess we'll talk about this later."

***

A/N: Eep! The prologue to this sucks. A lot. I don't think I made anything really clear, but the first chapter will be much better! *bows repeatedly to apologize for the suckiness of a prologue*


	2. Cantarella

A/N: Ok, now we can gets to the actual point of the story XD That means it's time to introduce *gasp* the PLOT.

***

Just from looking out the windows you could tell today was much sunnier than yesterday. Len steeped outside again only to see a repeat of yesterday's scene: two girls playing and one guy sitting on a bench.

He smirked and approached his friend, "You're doing it again." He said.

"Doing what?" Kaito asked, turning his head this time.

"Looking like a pedophile. It's not right to just stare at girls like that. You do realize that, right?" Len chuckled, jokingly.

Kaito chuckled, too. "I don't look like a pedo--"

"Hey Miku~!" Len called.

Miku bounced up from behind the bushed, teal hair flying everywhere. "What is it, Len?"

He crossed his arms. "Do you know you have a creep watching you?"

"Eep!" She brought her hands up to her face, "W-who?"

"This guy." He smiled and pointed to Kaito. Kaito pushed his hand away.

She giggled. "Leeeen, that's not a creep, it's Kaito." She smiled innocently and returned to her game with Rin.

Len smiled back and looked at his friend. "She's too innocent for you. If you spend more than five minutes with her, I'm sure you'd poison her mind."

"Poison her mind?" He raised an eyebrow. "Please."

"What, you don't think so?" Without an answer, they sat in silence for a couple of minutes, with nothing else to do other than guess what the girls were playing. What do girls usually play? House? That's about all the two guys could think of.

"So," Len finally spoke up, "you never really gave me an answer to your question yesterday.

"Oh, right." He nodded, "Let's go inside."

Len slightly narrowed his eyes. What was so important that he couldn't say it out here? "Okay." Without questioning, he followed Kaito inside.

They walked silently until they reached the study. "It's over here." Kaito motioned him over.

"And what exactly is 'it'?" Len was growing more suspicious by the second.

He looked up to see Kaito staring at him with a book in his hand. He craned his head to see what the title was.

_Poisons_. Len's eyes instantly widened. What the hell was Kaito thinking about? How messed up was this?

"Hold on." Kaito urged. He flipped the pages until he handed the book over. "I have a plan." He said.

Len raised his eyebrow and took the book. "What kind of plan?"

"Just listen." He assured. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Well, you know Miku and I have been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah," Len nodded, "and you now have a thing for her."

Kaito looked down. "Well, that's the thing, I don't know if I do or not. We've been friends for so long…"

To Len a part of this was pathetic and the other part was…believable even relatable.

"Alright," Len said, "and how exactly does your 'plan' fit into this?"

Kaito took his index finger and tapped it on the book. "I was reading," because that's what you're supposed to with books, "and I came across this. It's some kind of drug that puts the victim out for a few hours."

Len's suspicions were wavering. "And so you're using it on Miku?"

"All I need is a few hours," he assured, "just enough time where I can figure out my feelings, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He should've asked what _exactly_ he was planning to do with Miku during this time, but he felt like he understood what Kaito was saying.

"So, what do you think?" Kaito's expression was earnest, but almost pushy. "We are friends, Len, and I want to know what you think."

Ignoring his conscience, Len gave the answer best suited for a friend. "I'm not too sure about this, but if you're really willing to go through with it, then fine. I won't run off and tell or anything."

Kaito smiled and put his hand on his shorter blonde friend's head. "Thanks." He said, "You might want to read that book." He walked out, without any announced good-bye.

Len narrowed his eyes and directed them to the top of the book's page.

_Cantarella_.

***

A/N: Yay for cheesy endings (but kinda cool) and ignoring consciences~

Kaito's character is really depressed and annoying in this story. I intended him to be that way, of course, but while writing this, I felt I should strap on a pair of wings and go pretend to be their consciences…yeah… Oh, and writing a convo between two guys is really annoying, keep having to use their names…I dunno…I guess I should let you review now ;)


	3. I Want In

A/N: Eh, this next part I probably should've put with the last chapter, 'cause the song doesn't quite start yet (though I kind of referenced one of the PV's ^^') Yeah, definitely more song in the next chapter (providing you read that far)

***

"_Len, can I come in?" The door to Len's bedroom was opened slightly._

"_Hm? What is it Rin?" Len sat up in his bed._

"_I had a bad dream." She said, twirling her fingers in the doorway. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_He smiled and nodded. "Okay!"_

_Since then, whenever she would be upset she would come to him…_

_---_

Len sat in his bed, almost ready to fall asleep.

_Knock, knock._ He jerked upwards and looked at the door. "Come in." he said, not really sure who was there.

Rin cracked the door open, "Hey Len, can I come in? I had a bad dream."

He chuckled, "Aren't we getting a bit old for this?"

In the dark, her face turned a light shade of pink. "No," she protested, "we're not that old." She started playing with her fingers in the doorway.

"Right," he chuckled again, "okay, come in."

She grinned and jumped on the spot she usually went to. "Gooooodnight Len!" She said, rolling over.

"'Night." He responded, not moving. He looked at her. There was something nudging at him right now, but he couldn't tell what.

Something was compelling him. He reached over, attempting to pull her hair away from her face.

"Ehh, Len? What're you doing?" Shit! Caught!

"Oh," he grinned, "I thought there was a bug in your hair. Don't worry, I got it."

"Oh," she grinned back, "okay, goodnight."

He rolled over and closed his eyes. What was he feeling back there?

Somehow, everything that Kaito had said, and felt, started to make sense to him. Kaito's plan suddently became more understandable. Maybe he wasn't a creepy pedophile after all…

---

The next day, Len found everyone where they usually were. "Hey." He said, walking up to his bluenette friend.

"Hm."

He made sure the girls were out of hearing range. "Your plan is starting to make sense to me, surprisingly."

Kaito smiled, "Good, glad you could understand."

"And I want in."

Kaito's face turned from a small grin to one of confusion. "What?"

"You know how I feel about Rin. It's a lot like you and Miku. I want in on your plan, too, only for Rin." Len smiled mischievously.

"You're just a kid." Kaito waved off.

The blonde turned to his friend, "I'm not a kid. You may be older, but we're a lot alike, Kaito."

"True," Murmured the bluenette, "I'm not too keen on the idea, but we are friends, and you're willing to stick out for me, so, I guess I have no choice." He stood up and put his hand out. "From now on, this is our…project. That means we stick to it, no chickening out. Got it?"

Len slapped his hand against Kaito's and shook it. "Got it."

***

Short chapter, yeah.

_Len, can I sleep with you?_ XD yeah….I had to….okay not really, but it fit well with the story (is my mind that messed up? _ psh, nah.)

School started, so chapters probably won't come out right after another, but keep reading! I'll try to update whenever I can! Keep those reviews coming and have a good night! Or day! Or whatever!


End file.
